gleethesecondgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
New Directions
'''New Directions are the Glee Club of William McKinley High School. It was given the name of "New Directions" after Will Schuester took over the group. The group has won Sectionals the three years it has been led by Mr. Schuester, and although they placed third at Regionals in 2010, they placed first place at Regionals 2011 with the Original Songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, ''as they did at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs. Two songs performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones.' In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011 they placed 12th and did not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sang''Pretending'' and Light Up the World. They returned to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now and Paradise by the Dashboard Light.''They went on to win, marking the club's first National win since 1993. As stated in Britney 2.0, the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. Members Current Members Finngbgfbgb.jpg|'Finn Hudson. Temporary director since A Brotherly Visit Rachel berry.jpg|Rachel Berry: Temporary director since A Brotherly Visit Lucille.jpg|Ariana Styles: Co-Captain: Joins in'' "A Brand New Start"''|link=Ariana Matt-dallas-2.jpg|Charlie Quint: Joins in "A Brand New Start" Carter-Jenkins-02.jpg|Franklin Montgomery: Co-Captain - Joins in'' "A Brand New Start". Suspended in ''l'inattendu. Reinstated in'' The Graduates Return. Quits in ''Hurt. Rejoined in Regionals Taylor swift red lace dress st.jpg|Kate Meyer: Joins in'' "Double Trouble"'' Troian Bellisario.jpg|Franchessca Gray: Joins in'' "Double Trouble"'' 6342316731 b05471d386 o1-38991216.jpg|David Hastings: Joins in'' "Worth Fighting For"'' Former Members Sasha-Pieterse-sasha-pieterse-13290144-1699-2560.jpg|Vivian Montgomery: Joins in The Back Up Plan. Leaves after l'inattendu 330628 158327527616639 100003181791590 221202 1756568709 o.jpg|Elmo Corcoran: Joins in'' Opposites Interact. Leaves after ''L'inattendu Tumblr m58i50XSOb1r4buxwo2 500.jpg|Cameron Summers: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals.Quits in ''So It Begins Asher-Book-asher-book-10973973-333-500.jpg|Eden St.Gregory: Joins in A Brand New Start. Quits in So It Begins Taylor-swift-straight-hair.jpeg|Amelia: Joins in'' Old Rivals,New Rivals. Quits in ''So It Begins Spencer.jpg|Spencer: Joins in L'inattendu. Kicked out in The Alumnis. Rejoined in'' The Pink Friday Effect. Quits in ''So It Begins Sub Groups Even though New Direction is a club, multiple sub groups have existed within it. New Directions Boys Main article: New Directions Boys As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the male members of New Directions. This group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. New Directions Girls Main article: New Directions Girls As it's name suggests, this group is consisted of the female members of New Directions. Just like the New Directions Boys, this group was created/founded in the episode Vitamin D after Mr. Schue announced that there will be a Boys vs Girls Mash-up competition. Sue's Kids Main article: Sue's Kids In the episode Throwdown when Sue was appointed as Co-Director of New Directions. Intending to paint Will as racially insensitive, Sue takes all she considers the minority members of New Directions under her. (No longer active) Will's Group Main article: Will's Group This group is consisted of the members that Sue did not choose. (No Longer active)The Unholy TrinityEditMain article: The Unholy Trinity They consist of Quinn, Brittany and Santana. The Justin Bieber Experience Main article: The Justin Bieber Experience This group was founded by Sam when trying to earn money Booty Camp Main article: Booty Camp Created in the episode I Am Unicorn in hope of improving the dance skills of most of the members of New Directions. The Troubletones Main article: The Troubletones Originally a rival glee club which have ND's former members Mercedes, Santana and Brittany as leads. After they lost in Sectionals the 3 are offered to rejoin ND and they brought the rest/some of the Troubletones with them.The Troubletones were active once again with Shelby and Sugar and a new member Bridget. Season 1 Table Setlists of Competitions Sectionals, 2012 Planned: *An unknown Franklin solo Performed *'''We Are Golden by MIKA. Solos by Eden,Charlie,Ariana,Amelia & Chriss *'Diamonds' by Rihanna. ''Solos by Franchessca Regionals, 2013 Performed *'Too Many Fish''' by'' Karmin''. Solos by Ariana and Franchessca *'22' by Taylor Swift. ''Solos by Kate and Chriss *'Wide Awake 'by Katy Perry. Solos by Franklin Auditions The first 5 members,Franchessca and David were the only members to audition with a song ''Season One *Chriss: Fading by Rihanna *Eden: With You by Chris Brown *Ariana: Moments by One Direction *Charlie: Paradise by Coldplay *Franklin: Someone Like You by Adele *Franchessca: You Must Love Me from Evita *David: Paradise by Coldplay ''Solos For Sectionals'' *Ariana: Who You Are by Jessie J *Chriss: Don't Know Why I Love You by The Jackson 5 *Eden and Amelia: Superhuman by Keri Hilson *Franchessca: I'm Not That Girl from Wicked *Franklin: Live Like Were Dying by Kris Allen